


I've Got No Hand in Matters Worldly

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, kind of sad - be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for 'any - any - IKEA catalogs'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got No Hand in Matters Worldly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****
> 
> Prompt left by paceisthetrick over at fic_promptly
> 
> This came out far sadder and more angsty than I expected. Do not read if you don't like Cougar angst. 
> 
> ****
> 
> Thanks to Saral_Hylor for the read through and cheerleading.

Jensen looked up and grinned as Cougar walked into the living room. “Dude! Just the guy I was waiting for. Do you prefer the Hemnes bed or the Talva? And what about a Pax wardrobe system or a Morvik?”

Cougar didn’t bother to answer, but perched on the arm of a chair and looked steadily at the younger man. He had to perch as every other square inch of the room was covered in catalogs which seemed to contain pictures of furniture. He picked one up and glanced at the front cover.

“Ikea?”

“Yes, indeed.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Cryptic?”

“Always.” Jake laughed. “Just making sure we’re prepared for any and all eventualities. When we find Max and get this shitstorm cleared up, we’re gonna need a place to live, right? Might as well know what we need to buy beforehand, so we can just order the stuff and not have to spend hours trawling through catalogs.”

“But that’s what you’re doing now.” Cougar took off his hat and inspected a new frayed spot on the brim.  
  
“Yes, in preparation so that we don’t have to do it when we’ve got our nice shiny loft all ready to move into.”

“Loft?”

Jake looked down at the book on his lap, his cheeks a little pinker than before. “Figured you’d like to be up high. And it’d be nice to know the only place bad guys could hide was underneath us.”

He pulled a pencil from behind his ear and scribbled something onto the catalog, then circled something else.

Cougar gazed at him silently. It was ridiculous to watch a grown man poring over pictures of beds and nightstands and kitchen equipment. Ridiculous and really kind of sad. His throat hurt more than it had a minute ago. Jake wasn’t that much younger than any of the rest of them but sometimes he had a childlike innocence about him which made Cougar feel intensely jaded.

The fact that Jake honestly expected to survive taking Max down was heartbreaking in itself. That he expected Cougar to as well was even more sad.

Deep in his gut, Cougar knew Max wouldn’t go down without a fight. It would be messy and bloody and it didn’t seem likely that they’d all walk away from it unscathed.

Jake might get his loft and his furniture, but would Cougar be there to share it with him? Cougar wanted to, damn it all, he wanted it more than he could ever express in words. He’d never intended to fall into a relationship with Jake but somehow he had and there was no turning back.

But Cougar was a practical man, dreams had their place and that place was firmly behind reality. Real life came first.

“What’s up, Cougs?” Jake asked, his eyes shining behind his glasses. “Why the grumpy-pants face?”

“Nothing,” Cougar muttered. “See you later.”

He stood and walked out of the room, deliberately not looking back. Jake’s surprised and slightly hurt stare bored into his back but he didn’t turn round.

Maybe one day, if they were very, very lucky, Cougar might be able to look at those catalogs and choose something nice for his and Jake’s bedroom.

But when had they ever been lucky?


End file.
